


Madly in Love

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Apartment is stocked with popcorn, F/M, Fluff, Humour, My titles are just bad now, Slight slight bit of angst, important, like it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine love between dislike and love. Apparently that line is a sentence, in text form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading LITs! Spot the easter egg ;)

Eve heard keys jangling and glanced up to look at the door. She knew it was Flynn, she didn't know why she expected it to be anyone else. "Hullo," he greeted her with that big dopey grin he always wore when he saw her. Eve didn't return it. At least not externally, but as per usual her stomach was skittering about like a group of over excited teenage girls. She kept her expression stern, looked away from him and simply got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Eve?" Flynn asked, following her with perplexity. "Are you okay?" She continued to ignore him, eyebrows heavily furrowed as she took a bag of popcorn and threw it into the microwave, slamming the door just enough that Flynn didn't miss it. "Eve?" he asked again, coming round to her left side to face her. She turned her head the other way and maintained her silence. Flynn's shoulders drooped before he sprung over to her right side, "Eeeeve," he wailed. "Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly to try and meet her gaze, a hand resting cautiously on her hip. 

His touch seemed to appease her because she finally looked him in the eye, though her frown never left. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh," Flynn blinked. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out the timepiece Eve had gifted to him after his had been cursed by Prospero's magic. "Se- seven forty five?" he replied meekly, thinking somehow it was the wrong answer. Eve stared at him expectantly.  "We had plans at six thirty!" he suddenly remembered, wincing. "I'm so sorry!" 

"Yes Flynn, we did have plans at six thirty. Six thirty _yesterday_!" Flynn didn't know if she'd raised her voice because she was mad or because she had to talk over the cooking popcorn. 

Now it was Flynn's turn to stare at Eve. "Wh- uh..." He reached into his pocket again and checked the date before screwing his face up, regret filling him even more than it had a second ago. "Oh Eve, I am _so_ sorry. It's just- I was time hopping and my watch went all loopy and I was in Melbourne and then Rio and...I'm sorry, none of that's an excuse."

Eve sighed and her expression softened. "It's okay. It- it's not that, Flynn. Yeah, I was a little ticked off when you didn't show up here on time and when you seemingly ignored all my texts and calls, but I'm not mad about you being on a mission. Work is work, it's complicated and important and weird, so don't ever apologise about it."

"Then we're okay?" he guessed, hoped.

"No," she replied simply, turning away again to remove the popcorn and pour it into the bowl in front of her. "Flynn." There was that sigh again he noted. "It's just that that whole time you were gone you never called. I don't even need that, just a quick 'hey, not been eaten by an angry yeti' text or even 'hey, I'm alive'. Just check in, somehow, give me something."

She was pleading now and the look in her eyes matched her tone. Flynn's stomach sank knowing he'd worried her so much. "You _need_ that?" he asked, picking up on that particular word.

Eve rested her forehead on his shoulder, sinking into him a little as she closed her eyes. "I need to know you're okay," she whispered. She said it as though it was a confession, a secret, like all her deepest feelings had swum upward and formed words, escaping her mouth before her usual logical mind could catch up with them. 

Flynn turned his cheek a little so it brushed against her hair and for a moment his mind did something it rarely did, he thought about what it would be like to be in her position. What would he do if it was Eve that had been God knows where and he hadn't heard from her in twenty four hours? He knew what it was like to worry about her of course, he'd known that the moment he saw her laying by the River of Time. But that was different, not more or less painful...just different. To not know where she was, if she was okay, not being about to do anything if she wasn't, coming home to an empty apartment just after he'd gotten used to someone wanting to be around him that much, those thoughts almost took the air from inside him. He curled his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his soft murmur reverberating through her.

Eve's own arms wrapped around his neck and she burrowed into him even more. "It's okay," she said softly. "Just talk to me." She felt him nod in agreement. 

"I promise." After a short while Eve leaned back and tried to compose herself but leaned into Flynn's touch when he reached out to cup her cheek and brushed his thumb across it.  "Okay?" She nodded but said nothing, instead giving him a small smile. "So, what are we watching?" Flynn asked after the atmosphere became less clouded. 

"Just catching up on my shows," she informed him.

"Is it the naked painting one?" he threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth as he spoke. Eve was about to begin a defensive reply when he cried out suddenly. "Ewwww! This is not butter," he complained.

"I know. It's sweet."

"But I don't like sweet popcorn."

"Well it wasn't for you, you know, since you weren't here," Eve retorted, punctuating each part of the latter half of her statement. Flynn sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes, pouting like a child and Eve couldn't help but laugh. "Go shower and change," she instructed, motioning to the bedroom, "I'll make you your own popcorn."

His face lit up and he beamed at her. "Okay!" he said excitedly before darting off. He stopped after a few steps then swivelled around and ran back to her, giving her a quick kiss. "Thank you!" He hurriedly took off once more and Eve shook her head and laughed again as she busied herself with making the next batch of popcorn.

* * *

Eve sat in the corner of the couch facing the TV, resting her legs on the coffee table and sliding down a little to get comfy. Flynn entered the room not more than five minutes later and she moved her legs briefly to allow him to sit down. He laid across all the available space on the piece of furniture, legs dangling over the black leather arm, then rested his head on Eve's lap. "So," he drew out, "now we're okay?"

"No. I don't like you," she confessed in a tone less serious than earlier. 

"Oh? Why's that?" 

"Because I love you."

"Oh." 

His lack of response made her continue. "Because I love you so much that it actually physically hurts when you're gone and that makes me mad."

"But you still love me?" he grinned.

"Yes," she huffed, starting the programme and running a hand through his hair nonetheless as Flynn lay there smirking.

"Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
